Believe It Or Not
by bubblegum-kissez
Summary: In a rich, private school a new girl called 'Rikku' shows up...she's not rich or anything so why is she here? Also she lives with one of the cutest guys in the school: Gippal; But unexpectedly she turns out to be....? [Please RR!]
1. Who is she?

**Author's Note: **_Hi again! If you read "Can't Stand You" I hope you'll read this too. Okie on w/t ta Story and I hope you guys like...._

**Disclaimer:** Yada yada I DON"T own Final Fantasy X-2, k? Sqare Enix made it and lets just let it stay this way…

"----------" - People talking

))----------(( - People's Thoughts

A/N: ---------- - My words

This is a modern fanfic of school life...MODERN, k? No Temples, no nothin like that...Yah it's different but that ta point

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Believe it or Not- Chapter 1: Who is She!? **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

She had long blond hair --- with some braids and a blue bandanna. A white frilly layered skirt and a mango colored sweater top. Big, green swirly eyes and wore no make-up what-so-ever. Her expression was cheerful, yet bright, and she was extremely cute and eye-catching.

As she stepped into her soon-to-be classroom, every one immediately stopped talking.

"Class," started Ms. Inoe in her sweet teacher voice, "This is our new student, Rikku. Please welcome her into our class!" The class started clapping as they were told, but not enthusiastically. They all stared at the new girl clothes like it were weird alien suits. But who could blame them? They were all wearing expensive designer clothes. "Rikku, please sit in that seat next to Yuna, sweetie." Rikku smiled, nodded obediently and walked over to sit next to the girl with brown hair, one eye blue and the other one green, who looked very kind compared to the rest of the class who were frowning at her (mostly the girls). Someone even yelled out, "Yuna we'll still love you even though you sit next to a piece of crap!" (A/N: Bursts into tears ) The whole class roared with laughter until Ms. Inoe yelled out sharply, saying whoever that person was that said something that rude was going to get a detention (even on the first day).

**After class...**

As everyone walked out of the classroom, most people shoved her over and gave her dirty looks that said: 'What do you want?' Rikku sighed. She should've known. This was a private school for rich, spoiled kids. As she sighed once more, Yuna came over to her and gave a reassuring smile. "Oh, they're always like that to new kids, especially those groups of girls sitting in the back. Everyone agrees with them because they're all too scared to be teased by their gang leader. Don't mind them." Rikku smiled at her thankfully. "Thank-you. You're really nice."

- - - - - - - - - -

The gossip was really going wild, like: "is she from the circus or something?" But most of all people were asking to themselves: "Who is she and why is she here?" When Rikku was going to her locker and the end of the day to pack her stuff, a tall, raven-haired girl with pointy eyes wearing a pink mini skirt and an expensive tube top stood in front of her, blocking Rikku from getting to her locker.

"Yes?" asked Rikku innocently.

"Don't 'yes' me, bitch. I really don't like what you're wearing. And no make-up? You really needa get a life." said the tall girl.

"You said it Selina" said one of her gang friends.

Rikku just blinked at them. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Oh pla-lease! Those clothes are like, so from K-Mart or something! Move." Selina said as she shoved Rikku aside.

After she left, Yuna rushed over to Rikku. "I take it that's the gang leader?" asked Rikku, her forehead creased. "Yeah, but are you okay?" Rikku just smiled. Then she realized that there was this other girl, stern looking with grayish-silver hair looking at her and Yuna. "Yuna I'm going ahead to meet up with the Lulu and the others." Yuna looked in her direction. "Sure. See you!" She replied.

Everyone was whispering around them but they were silenced by a handsome, blond boy. All the girls were giggling around Rikku and Yuna as he walked past them. As he passed by Yuna and Rikku, he turned to look at Yuna. "Hey Yuna." "Hi! Paine and the others went ahead, okay? Don't ask me where they are..." He grinned. "What ever you say." He walked a few more steps but stopped. "You comin'?" Yuna nodded. "Just in 2 minutes, okay? You go on ahead." The guy looked from Yuna to Rikku, shrugged his shoulders, put his hands in his pockets and walked out the door.

"Umm...Who was that?" asked Rikku. Yuna broke out into a huge grin. "You think he's cute, don't you."

"Ermm...."

"Come on. Get your stuff and I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang. By the way, his name is Gippal."

"Gippal, hmm...?" murmured Rikku.

- - - - - - - - - -

Halfway to the park, Rikku paused.

"Yuna, I can't come. I just remembered...I had to do something. Sorry."

"Really?" She looked disappointed. "I really really want you to meet them though...How about this!" she brightened up. "You come earlier tomorrow and I'll introduce them to you first thing!"

Rikku waved goodbye to her and started walking (home?).

- - - - - - - - - -

As Gippal walked down that path that led to his mansion, he spotted the 'new girl. She had that faraway look in her eyes and she was admiring the trees. He wondered why no one liked her --- well, that's what he heard. And her clothes weren't all that bad either. It made her look cute. She was really pretty too, and for some reason he just couldn't take his eyes off her.

He shook his head and snapped out of his daze. She was probably like one of those may girls who were ways following him and bugging him.

"Hello!" he said. He expected her to be surprised, but she was undaunted as ever and just turned to look at him.

"Hi, I'm Rikku." she said grinning like they were best buddies.

"Yeah I know that." he said. He was waiting for her to ask what _his _name was, so that he could snap at her and give her a taste of his own rudeness --- but it never came.

"Aren't the trees beautiful this season?" she asked cheerfully. Gippal looked up at the trees she was looking at. Wow. It was actually very beautiful, he never noticed it before either, but of course he wouldn't say that. "It's crap." Rikku just shrugged her shoulders.

As Gippal was walking towards his home, he realized Rikku was _following_ him. He spun around.

"What do you want?" he said angrily.

Rikku just looked at him blankly.

"But Gippal, I live with you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Words:** _So wondering y Rikku is here? Please review if it wuz good or it sucked....Trash or keep? This is my third fanfic. yay! :D _

Ja ne,

Lil Angel Rini ** . **__

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................- __


	2. the FLOWER scene

**Author's Note: **_I'm back!! bows Thanx to all those who reviewed, I'm really happy! Keep it up!_

**Disclaimer:** Yada yada I DON"T own Final Fantasy X-2, k? Square Enix made it and lets just let it stay that way...

"----------" - People talking

))----------(( - People's Thoughts

A/N: ---------- - My words

This is a modern fanfic of school life...MODERN, k? No Temples, no nothin like that...Yah it's different but that ta point

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Believe it or Not- Chapter 2: the FLOWER scene... **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

Do you ever look at those beautiful mansions and wish it were yours? Where kids live in complete relaxation and have **everything** you could ever want; taking it all for granted?

Celina just happened to be one of those people.

As well as all the people in that rich private school, living in neighborhoods surrounded by high class stuff.

But Rikku wasn't one of them, was she?

Now THAT is the source of all the problems...

- - - - - - - - - -

"Oh. My. God. Selina, you like, totally have to hear this..." said Brittany, one of Selina's gang friends.

"We're serious you'll absolutely freak!" said Jessica. Marissa nodded in agreement.

(Both were her gang friends too).

Selina sighed in annoyance. "What the hell do you guys want? Can't you see I'm having a manicure!?"

Marissa put a hand on her hand. "Selina, you'll want to hear this."

Selina suddenly sat up, serious. It must've been important, if Marissa agreed too, because she was the girl in the whole group, not including herself that had the most common sense. "Fine, but hurry it up."

"Well," started Jessica, 'On our way home, we saw Gippal and Rikku talking to each other. We couldn't hear the beginning parts of the conversation, but we did hear the end."

"Yeah," continued on Brittany, "Rikku's...going to live with _Gippal_."

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!" yelled Selina angrily. "THAT FUCKIN --- "

"Selina I have a plan" said Jessica quietly.

"IT'D BETTER BE A GOOD ONE! I'm gonna kill her..."

Jessica leaned over and whispered the 'plan'. After she was done, a slow smirk appeared on Selina's face. "Yes," she started, "That IS a good idea."

Selina certainly was going to take her chances, because this "Rikku" was going to ruin her relationship with Gippal. She and Gippal had been friends since they were small, and his mother and_ her_ mother were friends too. No one messes with _her_ man...

**Gippal and Rikku...**

"What...what do you mean you _live_ with me?" he asked surprised. Rikku just smiled her innocent smile. "No way is this going to happen!" with that, he ran home as fast as his legs could carry him, not looking behind.

SLAM

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" yelled Gippal.

"Yes, dear, what is it?"

"Is Rikku really going to stay here with us?"

"Hmm? It's not a big deal – only a month..."

Gippal threw his hands in the air. "With HER?"

His mom put her keys and her cell phone into her purse. "Yes, with Rikku." Her cell phone rang. She took it out from her purse impatiently. "Yes...yes...oh really? Hmm...okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes, don't you worry Seikawa...I'll be there."

Gippal rolled his eyes. He just hated it when his mom put on a façade, acting she had everything under control, when he was in a horrible situation here.

"Okay, bye Seikawa!" She put her cell back into her purse, and then zipped it up. Then she went upstairs and got down her luggage. "Where's my hat?" she asked impatiently.

"Mom! We have something important to talk about! --- Where are you going?" Gippal exclaimed.

As his mom buttoned up her Dior coat, and put on her white velvety Chanel gloves, she said, "A business trip...please tell Rikku I'm sorry. Bye the way, where is she, Gippal?" She suddenly spotted her pearl cotton Ralph Lauren expensive hat on one of the hangers and made a dash for it. "Gippal, get Rikku!" she said hurriedly.

He looked at her. "I locked her out." He said simply.

"You...what!?"

"I didn't know you where expecting her. She might've been a stalker, the way she was following me."

She mumbled something as Wei, the house keeper opened the entrance door for her. She gave Wei an appreciative smile. "Thank-you, Wei." Wei nodded and smiled back. "Have a nice flight, ma'am."

"Rikku!" she called out, searching for Rikku.

Gippal saw a emerald-eyed girl skip towards his mom. There was a bunch of lavenders and a rose stuck to her hair. She walked over, beaming.

Gippal's mother reached out, hugging her. "I'm terribly sorry, something came up sweetie..."she trailed off.

"It's okay." Rikku grinned. The rose fell out of her hair.

"And Gippal is really sorry too, locking you out like that. "Rikku glanced at him. He glowered back at her.

"Err...its really okay, and your garden is ever so beautiful." She paused. "Go on, have a safe trip!"

"Yes, I will." She said, giving Rikku one last hug, and skirted off in a black limo waiting outside.

"May I unpack?" she smiled cutely, showing her teeth. That (for some reason) made Gippal blush, and then he looked at the flowers on her head.

"What the..."

"They're flowers." She said simply. "Can I unpack, please?" she gestured toward her green suitcase.

"Duh, I know they're flowers. But why?..." he said, completely ignoring her last sentence.

Rikku's green eyes looked confused, like she couldn't understand what was so strange. "Because I like flowers."

Gippal was about to say something, when...

He saw her do something that left him speechless, caught him off guard,

Rikku picked up the rose that had fallen on the found. She looked, and examined it with so much care you would've mistaken it for a human being...

Then ever so carefully, she brought the blossom, petals and all, to her lips and kissed it gently.

It was so strange...so beautiful...maybe because of the sunshine spilling on top of her head...or maybe because of the lovely surroundings...it shook his mind. It was like a beautiful picture, worth millions, maybe billions of dollars.

It was sweet...so sweet...

The whole world could've melted there.

Oh no. Why was he thinking this?

Gippal shook his head. ))_Stop it, Gippal, snap outta it..._((

Rikku walked over to her suitcase, still holding the rose. "May I unpack?" she repeated again, like nothing happened.

"Whatever," Gippal said, rubbing the back of his head. He was trying to maintain his cool, but really his insides were bursting with awe.

))_What...was that...._((

Rikku worked happily at her history homework. This was just tooo freakin' easy. Suddenly she heard a bang as the f ront door closed shut --- 'He wasn't going to spend the night at his friend's house if she was in the house too' was what Gippal said, after his mom called and said that she wasn't going to come back until a month.

She was really proud of herself after the "flower scene". She smiled --- but not like one of her innocent, happy-go-lucky smiles, it was rather a mischievous smile, with 5 teaspoons of evilness mixed.

Not like her? Damn right you are.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Words:** _OOO! Wasn't expecting tat, were u? OMG I can't believe I wrote so much! Happie now, u fans? Lolz... :P IT's 2 :00 AM rite now and I have school 2morrow!!! Gotta sleep... _

Lil Angel Rini

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-


	3. No one there?

**Author's Note: **_YEA! I finally updated :D I'm happy! I just updated on my other story, "Can't Stand You", a few days ago and I now I'm updating this story! I'm sooo happy all u guys reviewed… THANKIES:D _

**_Master Thief _**_Heehee, cute eh? Lolz…_

**_Kingleby _**_Yup, thanks 4 reviewing! Gippal's like that, ain't he?_

**_YuffieKisaragi _**_Yea, the smile gave her away, didn't it? _

**_Shannon_**_GASP…u do? Lolz, well, here's Chapter 3!_

**_Milkie _**_Got that right! Doesn't seem like it, eh?_

**_Sugacoated-Cherries _**_Yea, it seems like it, eh? There's more mystery to it than JUST that!_

**_Red eyed stranger_**_ . . . . . THANKIES! That was SOOO the nicest anyone could EVA had said to me :D I'm so happy…lolz it doesn't take a lot to make me happi, eh?_

**_Back of Beyond_**_ Nope, Selina isn't dressed up as Rikku and taken her place. They're both different people…thanks 4 reviewing neways!_

**_Xtreme Nuisance _**_I read the book Stargirl too…but the Stargirl was a GOOD girl, wasn't she? Dis fic is for complicated than you think! ;D_

**_Special Thanks 2: skatterkat---_**

_Heehee the rose bit was kinda sweet, wasn't it? I thought it made Rikku look more like a good girl…About Selina, I'm sorry but you'll be seeing her sooner than you think and she's…uh-oh, betta not let the truth out… :P_

Thanks ALLL for reviewing, I'm sorry if I missed you, but ya noe I love u guys…So here's Chapter 3:

**Disclaimer:** Yada yada I DON"T own Final Fantasy X-2, k? Square Enix made it and lets just let it stay that way…

"----------" - People talking

))----------(( - People's Thoughts

A/N: ---------- - My words

This is a modern fanfic of school life...MODERN, okie? No Temples, no nothin' like that...Yah it's different but that the point.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Believe it or Not- Chapter 3: No one there? **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

It was another day…a happy, fun, exhilarating day!...At Tidus' house. The situation involved a begging friend nearly tearing on a particularly tanned, cute blond hair guy's pants.

"You sick ass, absolutely not!"

"Oh come on!"

"No!"

"But Musical Video #129 is my VERY favorite one—please see it with me?"

Gippal twisted his face in disgust. "Tidus. You're the nastiest person I've ever had the misfortune to meet. Anyways, aren't you obsessing a _little bit_ too much over Yuna?"

Tidus immediately brightened up at the name 'Yuna'.

"Of course not…" he put his hands together and sighed dreamily.

Gippal just looked at him. What kind of weirdo **was** he?

Then finally, Gippal said, "Sheesh. As much as I like Yuna ---"he was cut short by Tidus grabbing his shirt. "YOU LIKE YUNA?"

……What an overprotective guy………………

"NO NO, I DON'T!"

Tidus calmed down instantly.

"As I was saying," continued Gippal. "As much as I like Yuna---" Tidus threw him a death glare. Nevertheless, Gippal continued. "Look. DO you really have to watch Yuna's Music Videos twenty-four seven? Doesn't it ever embarrass you to do that?"

Tidus gave him a speculative look.

He thought about this for a while, then his blue eyes narrowed quickly. "Ohhh, I see. If it's your reputation you're worried about, don't worry." He paused and whispered… "What happens in my house stays in my house."

Gippal muttered under his breath something that sounded somewhat like, "Idiot."

"Gippal… Thanks man, for displaying you great kindness and politeness as a guest to my house." This remark came from in a very sarcastic way from Tidus.

"Tidus…," began Gippal, looking directly at Tidus in the eyes. "I am going to go hang myself."

Tidus' eyes widened and grabbed Gippal's hand, making him wince from his sudden, intimate movement. "Whoa! DUDE, are you feeling moody or something! Honestly, man, you should like…'_Come back down to earth, oh yeah baby, oh yeahh!_'" He began to tune out and sing the last part of his statement.

Gippal grabbed his hand back protectively, his face twisting with disgust. "What ARE you singing?"

"It's the song from Music Video #129 I told you to watch!" Tidus replied angrily, then his face relaxed, as if remembering something. He began to sing again.

"_Come back down to earth, oh yeah baby, down down to earth! And…_" His voice was drained out by Gippal hurriedly grabbing his mahogany jacket, rushing for the door. Sure, Tidus was fun and hilarious at times, but this was too much for him. Especially when he had a lot of things of his mind, such as…Rikku. He didn't want to think about her now though.

"I'm leaving" he muttered loudly as he unlocked the door to Tidus' room.

"Oh, but come back quick, dear," Tidus said, batting his eyelashes and blowing Gippal a sticky kiss.

_Okay…_do you smell gayness in the air?

"You. Are. FRICKEN FREAKIN' ME OUT!" yelled Gippal as he slammed the door behind him.

"Hey!" Tidus called after him, "I was just _joking_!"

- - - - - - - - - -

The sudden change of chilly air caught him dead, as a breeze blew by him. He clung on to his JCY House jacket tightly, glancing around.

'The hell he was supposed to go?

He considered going back to Tidus' house again…but he'd probably stuff him with posters of Yuna again, and singing that ridiculous song…'_come back down to earth, oh yeah, oh yeah—_' Damn! It was stuck in his head now.

Gippal walked further along the sidewalk, coming to a noisy house filled with assorted lights and silhouettes of dancing figures. Oh yeah, there was a birthday bash at Jhino's house and every 'hot' girl was invited, as long as all the girls came in their swimsuits to 'cheer him on'. What an idiot, everybody knew that Jhino was a sick pervert who was too spoiled to learn any manners.

But what else was he to do?

Watch _Yuna's Music Video #129_ with Tidus for the thousandth time?

Well…there was that option of going home. His nice, rich, expensive home.

Where he was spoiled rotten. But that doesn't matter.

And lay on the leather couch to watch his big plasma television.

And walk on his marble floors instead of a dirty cement sidewalk…

And—sleep on his feathery, soothing bed.

But then…Rikku was at his house too.

Ugh, he hated her.

He was agitated just thinking about her.

But dammit, he really wanted to go home.

"Screw it, what am I waiting for?" Gippal thought. He was young and rich and he'll do whatever the hell wanted. He wasn't going to let Rikku stop him. No way.

So he was back again at Tidus's house again, back in his room… grabbing his Ralph Lauren PJs, his toothbrush and VaMere sleeping bag, ignoring Tidus's taunts: "Aw…poor Gippal misses his own little bed and teddy bear" and headed out the door.

Home sweet home.

- - - - - - - - - -

))_ What a fantastic view! I never even got to see nature such as this at the HQ…_ (( Rikku thought silently, as she stretched her gaze towards the forest on the end of their gorgeous Beverly Hills-equivalent neighborhood.

She had climbed up to the top of the Gippal's lovely, maple tree. It was so intoxicating up there that her heart tied up with her throat. She didn't know why, maybe it was the wind blowing her hair, or the clouds that hung so low or the smell of fresh fallen leaves. Whatever it was, it made her feel so … alive.

And it didn't even matter that her knee was hurting from crouching on the branch so much. Nope, that was such a tiny problem right now. Anyways, she was trained to do this ---- even though she haven't had much practice.

Abruptly, she caught sight of Gippal walking towards the house with his shoulders shivering. Her heart speed up with excitement. He was coming home! He wasn't avoiding her anymore! YES! Everything seemed perfect.

As much as she hated leaving the tree, she knew she had to get down. She took a step down to the subsequent branch.

CRACK

"Uh-oh," Rikku whispered, looking down at the broken branch that fell to the ground.

Now what was she going to do? That was _THE_ branch, the main, most supportive one----the one that would lead her to the third branch, and then the fourth branch and then the fifth and then she'd get to the ground.

But now…

Um.

"GIPPAL!" she shouted, watching him open up the golden gate, and hoping he'd hear her. "GIPPAL!" she never had been so desperate.

He turned to the tree and looked up. "What on earth……?"

"I need your help," Rikku said, hopelessly. "I—I can't get down."

Gippal just stared at her.

)) _Oh no. _(( thought Gippal.

"What are you waiting for?" Rikku asked. "Do something!" She felt her self control slipping away from her. Man, if she didn't live with him she would have literally KILLED him.

He continued staring at her. Then, a small smirk crept up his lips. "Where's Seikawa?"

"It's poker night, so he went to Mister Buchet's house to play cards," Rikku said, weakly. "He won't be back any time soon so----"

"I see," Gippal's smirk grew wider as he spotted the broken branch lying on the grass. "What a pity, I always loved that branch."

"Don't you have a ladder? ANYTHING?" Rikku was desperate and Gippal loved every moment of it.

"I have to go," he said, grinning at her. "Have fun making out with the tree," He turned to go back to his mansion.

"Gippal—don't!" Rikku yelled. "Wait---you can't leave me out here—I want to come down--- GIPPAL! OH, F--" she paused, and then yelled again. "GIPPPPAAAAL!"

Gippal threw her an irresistible smile and entered the house.

He couldn't believe his luck.

How perfect was this? He was back home, happy and comfortable, without that weird Rikku to bother him.

It was like a dream come true.

- - - - - - - - - -

"All I do is what he tells me to do," said Cypher from the huge, flat-screen television sitting in the living room. "If I had to choose between that and the Matrix, I'd choose the Matrix."  
**"**The Matrix isn't real," Trinity said.

Gippal rubbed his eyes. He had fallen asleep since the movie began. It wasn't his fault, really. The Flanex pure leather couch was so comfortable and so inviting---

)) _Something isn't right _(( Gippal thought, as he pulled himself up. His mind was still a bit hazy from his nap. He turned off the television.

The room was too quiet.

**Everything** was too quiet.

Where was Rikku? Wasn't she just yelling about a minute ago---before he fell asleep?

Suddenly, a wave of concern enveloped him. He rushed towards the window and pulled over the golden velvet curtains. The sky was completely dark now and rain beated against the glass.

Oh crap.

"When did it start raining!" Gippal grumbled, throwing on his coat.

He could just imagine it now, Rikku crouching on the tree with her clothes all soaked, freezing her butt off.

Or it could be even worse…

What if she was hit by lightning?

What if she accidentally fell off the tree and broke her leg?

Or fractured her hip in 5 places?

And all this time he had been sleeping on his lazy butt and watching "The Matrix."

Whoa.

His mother was going to KILL him.

Gippal bolted out the door. The rain was crazy; Gippal felt like someone was pouring buckets, and buckets of water over his head. He really should have brought an umbrella, but his mind so completely absorbed in Rikku that he hadn't thought of it.

Where the hell was she?

The tree appeared to be completely bare. No sign of a girl on it. Gippal wiped the water out of his eyes and checked again.

Nobody.

Gippal began to search on the ground, desperately. Maybe she had fallen.

"RIKKU?" he shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Nothing on the ground except, wet grass and rain puddles, and some nasty looking-colored leaves.

Could she have mysteriously gotten down and went somewhere else?

Gippal sprinted towards his garden, searching every inch, he hurried towards his back yard yelling her name, he even checked in the pool house. None, no one…not even a sign.

)) _WHERE DID SHE GO? _((

Suddenly, a new worry hit him.

What if she was…kidnapped?

Sure, the idea's absurd. Who would kidnap that annoying brat?

But then again…it _could_ happen.

After all, she wasn't in the tree or on the ground or anywhere else around the house…and she couldn't have gotten INTO the house. Before he fell asleep, he made sure all the doors were locked.

Shit, Gippal was REALLY going to get slaughtered.

He raced into his house and picked up the phone, his fingers shaking as he dialed 911.

A feminine voice appeared, "Emergency line, how can I help you?"

"Uh---" Gippal's mind froze. "Well, see, I locked a girl outside."

There was a short pause. "Okay…?"

"Eh—she was, you know, stuck on a tree," Gippal said, uneasily. "I didn't help her get down. I just went back into the house, and locked the door and…um…I fell asleep," but he added quickly, "I didn't mean to, though. And when I went outside, she wasn't there…on the tree, I mean."

Okay, now he was sounding like a complete idiot. But he didn't really care; this was making him feel a bit better, a bit less guilty.

"Well, honey, did you check around the house?" the voice turned half-sympathetic-half-amuse. Gippal knew she wasn't taking him seriously. She probably thought he was just some kid pulling a prank on his friend.

"I did and she wasn't there," Gippal said.

"There's nothing we can really do about it, sweetie," the line said, "I mean, I could send some officers down to search for her, but you said you already did that…are you positive she wasn't there?"

"Yeah, I double-checked everywhere."

"Well, dear, she probably got down from that tree herself and went to a friend's house or something. That's common sense. She wouldn't have STAYED on that tree, not in this kind of weather, would she?"

"She could be kidnapped though…murdered RIGHT NOW!"

"You have quite an imagination. Let me remind you that we live in one of the best, high-classed, secured place in the world. I doubt something like that would happen. I suggest you go look for her again. But for now, there's nothing I can do and there are people out there who need help more than you---"

"NO! But Rikku---she could really be hurt or----"

"I don't think so, sweetie."

"Please, can't you send someone here? AnYONE?"

"No, I can't do that. Your call isn't really an emergency. I have to go now, honey. Bye bye."

"Wait, but---"

BEEP. The line went dead.

)) _Oh thanks, Ms. 911, for being the most understanding bitch ever._ ((

But what she said did make sense…maybe Rikku did go to a friend's house. He was going to call Yuna right away!

Fcking shit---what was her NUMBER!

"1-542…" Gippal racked his brain trying to remember. "What comes after that? A 6? No…maybe a 3?"

Lightning flashed and thunder burst out.

Gippal felt like slapping himself. He suddenly remembered. _He had Yuna's phone number saved in his cell._

Duh!

He made a dash upstairs to his room, to call from his cell phone.

On his way, he continuously cursed himself out, for being such idiot over and over again.

"Rikku's probably already dead by now," Gippal thought, grimly. "And it would be ALL my fault." He tried to block out that thought but it just kept on poking his mind. What if Rikku wasn't at Yuna's? What if they never find her? I mean, Rikku and Yuna DID just meet today…

Wow, just picture it now…headlines on the front page of the newspaper, "TEENAGE MILLIONAIRE LEFT A GIRL TO DIE."

Boy, was he getting a Nobel Prize or what!

With a frustrated groan, Gippal kicked his bedroom door open.

There, sitting on his bed, was none other than the green-eyed-flower-kissing-tree-climbing-you-had-scared-to-death Rikku…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Words:** _OH! There she is, eh? I cannot believe I wrote so much! I broke my record…YAY! Plz review review! Also, if I don't update soon, don't get mad at me because I'm so busy lately!_

_See ya …_

Lil Angel Rini

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-


	4. The Cameron Diaz Thing

Here's Chp. 4! I cannot believe I updated this story before 'Can't Stand You'..it's usually the other way around but o well enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer **Yada yada I DON"T own Final Fantasy X-2, k? Square Enix made it and lets just let it stay that way…

"----------" - People talking

'_People's thoughts_' - People's Thoughts

A/N: ---------- - My words

This is a modern fanfic of school life...MODERN, k? No Temples, no nothin' like that...Yah it's different but that da point.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Believe it or Not- Chapter 3: The ****Cameron Diaz**** Thing **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

For a moment, they just stared at each other.

"Y-you…you…" he couldn't even say it.

She titled her head a bit.

"You're in my room!"

"Uh-huh."

"No---but-" Gippal sank down in a chair. He was panting pretty hard, due to racing around the mansion. "It's just---WHY didn't you tell me you were in my room?" he asked, desperately trying to talk while controlling himself.

Rikku's green eyes widened in confusion. "You were sleeping, Gippal, and I didn't want to wake you up."

Gippal groaned. "Just HOW did you get up here?"

"The tree extends towards your room," Rikku explained patiently. "I climbed in through the window. It was really hard, actually. I almost fell." '_Yea right..._.' she thought silently to herself, as she continued on her "innocent" act.

Gippal felt like pounding his head on the wall. "All this time, you were-just-IN MY ROOM??!"

"Yeah."

"You---URG! You could have told me!"

Rikku blinked. "Well, you were sleeping." She paused and gazed at his soaking wet shirt, which was clearly transparent. "How come you're wet?"

"I can't believe this---" Gippal threw his hands up in the air. "I was worried to death; I even called 911 and searched around the whole freaking mansion—even the pool house and backyard---and that stupid, idiot tree---ARGG…"

Rikku bit her lips. "Wow…"

"Yeah, and I'm wet and cold and I'll get sick and it'll be your entire fault," Gippal turned and stomped over to the bathroom, without another look at that green-eyed girl.

--------------------

When Gippal left the bathroom, showered, changed and refreshed, he noticed the kitchen light downstairs was turned on.

'_Now what is that brat up to?'_

"Please don't tell me you're cooking a tree" he said, entering the kitchen and propping his arm onto the counter.

Rikku turned around grinning cutely. There was a dot of pink icing on her face. "I'm making cake!"

"That or another atomic bomb."

"Oh come on, Gippal. It's not that bad."

"From where I'm standing---"

"You should try it. Really!"

Gippal jerked back. "Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore." He opened the fridge. "Nothing here---seriously, what _does_ Wei cook with?" he mumbled to himself. Then he took a secret glance at the cake Rikku was making…whow…'_THAT LOOKS SOOO GOOD!!!_' Then he realized what was going through his head and thought '_You could get somebody to make that for you anytime…calm **down** Gippal.' _He blushed at little.

"Why don't you check the cabinets?" Rikku asked, her eyes never leaving her strawberry cake. Fortunately, she didn't notice Gippal blushing.

There wasn't that much as Gippal looked through the cabinets. Just some weird-looking china and…

"What's this?" Gippal said, pulling out a very pretty glass jug filled with purplish liquid.

Rikku looked up. "I don't know…raspberry cordial, you think?"

Gippal poured himself a glass. "Better than cake." He lied.

Something heavenly washed over him as he gulped down the liquid. It was so good, so cool and soothing; it felt like he swallowed happiness itself.

"Whoa…" he exclaimed. "Okay, I know what this is." He immediately put down the drink. It was the strongest wine he had EVER tasted in his life --- which was a lot, by the way. Another sip could possibly make him drunk or something.

"What is it?" Rikku asked absentmindedly.

"Never mind," he picked up the jug and placed the jug in a discrete place. Better not have Rikku drink that stuff.

Rikku let out a little pout, whilst studying her cake. "Do you think it's a bit lopsided?"

"Definitely," Gippal replied, not even trying to be nice.

He walked out of the kitchen, into the living room, propped onto the couch and started to watch a Knicks basketball game. Before he knew it, his eyelids were getting heavy and he dozed off.

--------------------

"Gippal!!!"

_Aw man._ What is it AGAIN? Can anybody in this screwed-up world get a rest?!

He yawned and stretched out on the sofa, not quite wanting to open his eyes.

A wave of aroma---the smell of rum, perhaps, washed over his nose. He felt soft, sun-kissed strands of blonde hair on his face. A pair of arms were wrapped around him in a tight hug…

'_What the hell?_'

He flung himself out of the sofa and rubbed his eyes. Rikku collapsed with him on the floor, giggling.

She seemed more excited and wild then last saw her. In her hand was a glass cup. "It really IS good…I've never had anything this good."

Gippal frowned. "Where did you get that?

Her cheeks were flushed as she took another sip. "You know, I'm very fond of purple," she held up her glass. "It was Curtis' favorite co-color…"

Rikku seemed to be lost in her words. She took a huge gulp out of her crystal glass. "Very good drink…oh Gippal, what IS it?"

_'What do you think it is?' _he thought to himself irritably. Then stopped. '_Wait. Who's this _Curtis_ she was just talking about before!?_' A suddenly feeling of jealously swept over him when he realized was situation he was in, he made a mental note to ask her later.

"Oh God," he grabbed the glass away from her hand and led her to the kitchen, and spotted the jug, which was almost empty.

--------------------

Beep…Beep…

"Come on, Yuna, pick up the phone…"

Beep…Beep…

"Shit…I am so screwed."

_"Yuna's not here! I'm are not available at this moment. You may leave a message or transfer your call to a pager." _

_'Nooo!'_ he thought as he became extremely worried.

"Oh dammit. This stupid message recorder." He hung up the phone.

Rikku was lying limply on the sofa, her eyes staring up at the ceiling.

There was something about her expression that made a tiny pinch in Gippal's heart.

"You okay?" he asked. He kept his voice low, to keep it from trembling.

She didn't reply. She didn't even seem to hear him. Her eyes were gazing dead at the ceiling.

Fear rained on him. He came closer and touched her shoulder. "Hey Rikku."

She didn't respond.

_'No…Oh no…This CANNOT be happening.'_

Was this what they call---alcohol poisoning? He remembered reading an article about how Cameron Diaz had it when she was modeling in Japan. Gosh, could that be happening to Rikku?

What the fuck was alcohol poisoning anyway? If he wasn't such a spoiled guy, he would've actually paid attention in Health class. But he is, so he didn't'.

And now…Rikku's just Ms. Zombie.

Yuna wasn't available. Neither was Tidus. He didn't even bother trying to call Lulu or Wakka, they were probably too busy going on endless dates with each other. The 911 line didn't take him seriously. The Poison Center line was busy. His family doctor was on vacation. There was a goddamn storm outside.

He had other friends, and would have called them. But they weren't trustworthy enough, being huge gossipers. He didn't want to ruin Rikku's good image---or whatever image she has---and turn her into a rum addict.

What was he going to do?!

"Selina!" Gippal jolted, grabbing for the phone. Why couldn't he have thought of it before?! She was his stinking, slutty childhood friend, of course she'd help! She's probably friends with Rikku, anyways---or so he thought.

Gippal knew how much Selina adored him, and here was the perfect time to take advantage.

"Who the f is this?" a hoarse voice asked.

"Selina, I need your help."

Her voice immediately melted into sappily sweet tone, "Gippal! Oh my, what's wrong?"

"It's Rikku."

There was an unusual cold silence that filled.

"What about her?" Selina's voice was sharp, and a bit harsh, but still coated with sweetness for her 'darling' Gippal.

"She's…she's drunk. And she's, well, not doing anything. I think she has alcohol poisoning or something…I tried calling everyone and they all can't---could you please help her?"

There was something about Gippal's voice…perhaps the trembling that made Selina's heart sink. He sounded scared, worried, and afraid.

But why, Gippal asked himself, was he so worried?

So what if that Rikku got poisoned.

Why should he care for her?

He didn't care for anybody.

"She's probably fine," Selina said uncaringly. "Maybe she's sleeping."

Gippal sighed. She probably wasn't going to help her---unless he did something, or say something drastic that Selina would want to hear.

"Sugar plum, you can't sleep with your eyes open."

Selina flushed. He hadn't called her "sugar plum" since---forever. It was a nickname she got from a time when they were little and…well, that a different story.

It was so sweet, the way he said it.

But still…

There was a certain urge that mixed with the sweetness and Selina couldn't help but wonder if he was just calling her that just to use her.

"Fine, I'll help," Selina said, her mind wandering off to the possibility that he might like her. "I'll bring my family doctor."

There was an obvious relief in Gippal's sigh. "Thanks, Selina, you're a lifesaver."

Selina?

What happened to _sugar plum_?

If that bitch Rikku is making him change his feelings towards her---Selina was soo going to screw her up.

In fact, this situation sounded like the perfect plan.

It's not everyday that you can catch the new girl with alcohol poisoning.

Selina was so on full bitch alert.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Words:** _Yeah…Selina's planning to do something. Is Gippal's going to have a "little" crush on Rikku. Hehe…how will that happen? Also 4 _YuffieKisaragi2, _dere's sum of wut u wanted lolz! _

_Also, thnx to ALLL those who reviewed…THNX so much n 4 bearing w/t me cause ya noe how there's hwk, and it takes me sooo long to update. _

_Comment or ask a question? I'll totally answer 'em – well, except for some, because some answers have to stay UNKNOWN right now…heehee I looove dis story's plot! :P _

REVIEW PLZ :D Ja luv u guys!

Lil Angel Rini **>. **

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

ALSO: I'm SOOO sry about the 'Sakura' thing, because while I was typing this…well yea, I was thinking of CCS for some reason.. ARG it was SOOO embarrassing!!!


	5. Extremely Envious

Enjoy Chapter 5!!! Srry I didn't update for a looong time I g2g studying for my exams after this too……READ ON! Lol

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Do I LOOK like I have enough money to own Final Fantasy!? Swuing me is pointless…

"----------" - People talking

'_People's thoughts_' - People's Thoughts

A/N: ---------- - My words

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Believe it or Not- Chapter 5: Extremely Envious **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

Selina checked her polished golden Rolex. That stupid Rikku…it was almost 1 in the morning. She had brought her doctor over to Gippal's house two hours ago and he's just been on the edge of his bed, staring at the girl since. Ugh! _Some_ people need their beauty sleep! But she didn't want to seem like a selfish assho in front of Gippal.

"How about you go rest and I'll watch her?" Selina offered sweetly. '_Yeah. Right. Watch her my ass. I'd rather dump ink on her hair behind your back.'_

"No…I'll..." He said tiredly, not even bother looking at Selina.

"Oh Gippal, the doctor did everything he can, I'm sure she'll do just fine," Selina's voice was losing its sweetness. She was getting more impatient as she glanced down at Rikku, who was lying rather limply on Gippal's bed.

Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch! Instead of that wasted piece of crap lying there, she and Gippal should be snuggled under those soft Jioré blankets together!

"Why don't we both take a break?" Selina suggested. "I'm sure you deserve one…after all that's happened."

"No, I don't," Gippal muttered. "I can't believe I did this to her…"

"Oh Gippal," Selina leaned over and wrapped her arms around him.

Amazingly, he let her arms stay there. Selina's blood raced with joy and excitement. This could be it. He might be falling for her. Jeez, talk about orgasmic.

"We have all got drunken before at parties…but none of us ended up like this…well, I guess it's not too surprising…" For the first time tonight, Gippal looked at her.

His Al-Bhed eyes melted into hers. His face was expressionless but his eyes were stormy with emotions that were hard to tell…hmm…could it be…passion? Selina could have fainted right there.

"What are you talking about?"

That was weird. He sounded a bit agitated.

Selina tossed her long, perfectly-done, raven hair.

"Well…isn't it obvious? She's so weird, and weird stuff happens to her. You know, you shouldn't be around her, Gippal. It'll seriously bring down your popularity---"

"What?" Gippal seemed a really angry now. He tried to pull away, but Selina kept a tight grasp on him.

"Oh, no! I'm not saying you're not popular anymore," Selina said, quickly. "It's just…Rikku is such a loser. I mean, gosh! Nobody likes _her_."

Gippal jerked out of Selina's restraining arms. "I can't believe you…"

"What's wrong, Gippal?" A cold worry rained on Selina. '_Was it something I said?_ _OH damn it…he must've thought I was being a little bitch. Oh my god if this wasn't Gippal I would've sweared at him non-stop ...o shit! Hm…play it cAlm Selina you still need to carry out your plan so if Gippal doesnt think she a loser yet…._' She chuckled to her self quietly. '_He sure will soon…………' _"I'm sorry for what I said before about Rikku." She said in a fake, miserable tone. "Really…It must be because I wanted to look after Rikku. Are you mad at me?" She looked up at him.

Gippal blinked a several times, trying to figure out what she just said. Wasn't Selina one of the meanest girls in the whole school?? Why was she acting so nice? '_Ah well, I guess people change._' Yeah right.

Selina bit her lips. Hopefully he fell for her idiotic acting.

"There's more to life," Gippal said, "than your looks and wealth. I know you didn't mean it but it's true."

Selina laughed, rather nervously. "But Gippal, we have looks and wealth. What else do we need?"

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked her vaguely.

"What we need…" Gippal's voice grew soft as he kneeled by Rikku, his face almost touching hers. "…is everything _she_ has…"

Ouch.

Selina's face twitched….she was bursting with jealousy and hate. RIKKU? What in the fuqing bullshit world could she have---that Selina doesn't?

None. Nothing.

Selina has everything Rikku has…in fact, she has goddam billions _more_ than Rikku will ever have.

Her clothes were surely hellavah lot more expensive than Rikku's---her house could mother friggin squash Rikku's trailer or whatever she lived in---

"I gotta go," Selina said, barely making an effort to cover up how pissed off and humiliated she was. How could Gippal compare her with that disgusting, garbage-like shit lying on his bed?! Rikku probably never had been in a beauty salon in her life!!! How dare Gippal say that Selina's gorgeous, luscious, black hair needed to be like that, that---UUUURG!

If it had been anybody else BUT Gippal, she would have slapped the life out of them.

But he is, so…she didn't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Before, all he ever wanted was for her to leave him alone.

Well, wish granted. He felt more alone than ever.

And not just that.

He felt like a cruel, stupid, selfish, narrow-minded cocky jerk.

God above, wasn't it already terrible enough that he left her stranded in a tree, in the middle of a thunderstorm. If luck hadn't been on her side, who knows how many times she could have been struck?

But no…that wasn't enough. He had to try to kill her _again _by poisoning her with alcohol.

A complete retard, he is. Leaving that HUGE bottle of rum on the table. If he wasn't such a dumb bastard, he would have realized how innocent Rikku was, and how thirsty she'd be after eating her atomic-bomb creation.

He felt sorry…he truly did. It was like a splinter in his heart. And it brought him so much pain to look at her. The once charming face was now pale with no expression, she looked dead. Periodically, he would put his finger near her nose just to make sure she was alive.

_It was all his fault._

Hours passed, though it seemed like days. Gippal felt sleep tease his eyelids, but his mind fully concentrated on Rikku. And finally, little by little, she seemed to get better. Color was returning to her cheeks, and life seemed to be creeping back. Gippal felt mesmerized, the healing process was so beautiful. It was like watching a tiny bud blossom into a beautiful rose.

_'I should wake her up'_ Gippal thought, thinking about the medicine the doctor recommended.

But a terrible feeling sank into his stomach. She'd hate him. She'd want to kill him. Who wouldn't---after what he did?!

And there was also a certain nervousness. Gippal didn't know where that came from, but it was quite strange…

Whatever. He _had_ to do it. It was his actions that led to these consequences and he had to pay for it. If it meant she'd hate him forever, and he'd feel guilty for the rest of his life…then _fine. _It was his own fault, anyways.

"Rikku…" he said, shaking her lightly on the shoulders.

Rikku squirmed, and sighed, burying her face in the pillow.

"Please wake up? Just for 5 minutes, to take your medicine…" Gippal said, brushing away a handful of hair that cascaded down her face.

Bit by bit, Rikku opened her eyes, and the green emeralds sparkled. Gippal helped her up and held a small pill to her mouth. She swallowed it, without water.

"My head feels funny," she said, softly. "I must have been really sick."

Gippal coughed uncomfortably. "You had…eh…alcohol poisoning."

Rikku seemed confused, and Gippal wasn't sure what he just saw in her eyes but it seemed like a hint of angry-ness, though he couldn't tell. "What?" '_O.My.God…._ _OMG_ _OMG__!!! Play it cool Rik…REMEMBER where you are and who you're _supposed_ to be!!! Seriously if this was the real me I would've killed him…I mean, I have NEVER got drunk before never in my life not even when I---regardless! _ _ARG__!!! Oh yea BLANK look Rik, BLANK look and look at him innocently like you don't mind!!!!!' _

She looked at Gippal blankly. A/N: haha

"That bottle of purplish thingys…it was actually rum," Gippal said, staring at the ground.

"Oh."

That was all she said.

Gippal couldn't see her facial expression, because his gaze was fixed dead on the ground.

_She hates you. She hates you She hates you. She hates you. She hates you. She hates you. She hates you._

He felt like he was transported to a cold, abandoned place wicked, merciless souls gathered together. A sick feeling crept into him. At that moment, Gippal truly hated himself.

But suddenly, he wasn't staring at his glistening waxed floor anymore. Rikku's face popped right in front of him. She had bent over, blond curls falling down from her shoulders, and tilted her head, to study his expression.

"Uh—" he exclaimed, pulling back.

Her eyes twinkled and her pink mouth curved into a grin. It felt like sunshine was pouring on them.

Ok. Now he had to apologize, he had to say---

"It's okay," she said, before he even had a chance to speak.

"Really?" he asked, a bit too quickly. "Because I…"

Her face glowed with light, and she giggled as she leaned…………………

Closer…and closer…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: closer and closer…and…WHAT?

I'm such a butt.

Oh, and I'm sure you'd all like to know this but:

**Why is Rikku so happy all the time?**

Two words. Is she?

Anyways, I LOVE YALL I got lottsa reviews!!!! Thnx thnx thnx u guys are da best!

Rmb review for an update!!! lol evil lil me ;)

Lil Angel Rini **>. **

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-


	6. THE Number

**Disclaimer: **Ohhh I love writing these……LOOK. I do NOT own FF x-2! If I did I would've most definitely made more Rikku x Gippal parts… :sigh:

**_Note…sorry if you don't like Tidus' attitude…well actually I think it's awfully humorous but :shrugs: hope ya don't mind._**

* * *

**Believe it or Not- Chapter 6: THE Number **

**

* * *

**

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

Talk about unexpected.

Like a second ago, Selina was stomping up the stairs and throwing the door open, determined to make Gippal hers no matter _what._

Then—BOOM, there was Rikku, hugging him tightly, with Gippal looking in sort of a confused way.

Of course, now Selina wanted to kill herno, smear horse dung on her face and then kill herNO, cut up her guts and then

Well, you get the point.

"Hey, Perverted Man, I saw your Playboy magazine," Gippal said, fumbling with his T-Mobile cell. He and Tidus had the exact same blue Ralph Lauren traveling package, so Tidus must have made a mistake and stuffed it into the wrong bag. Gippal grimaced at the cover with Demi Moore. "Isn't she like 40?"

"So?" Tidus yawned. "What up?"

Gippal rubbed his forehead, absentmindedly. _Where do I begin?_

Before he knew it, he was spilling everything that happened to Tidus, not even making an effort to cover up how sad and worried he was.

"Whoa wait," Tidus interrupted. "You stayed up 4 hours watching her?"

Gippal swallowed, realizing how absolutely PATHETIC he was. "Well…"

There was a odd pause.

To his dismay, Gippal heard Tidus chuckle. "Dude…do you _like_ her?

"Now I'm confirmed that you're weird. Come on, who says 'dude' anymore? Only valley girls and—"

"Quit changing the subject, _dude_. Answer the question."

"What?"

"Do you like Rikkiha?"

"Rikku," Gippal replied without thinking.

"Yeah whatever. Ya got the hots for her or what?" Now Tidus sounded like he had a bad New York accent.

Hm…It happens when you're filthy rich and have people from all over the world come to kiss your ass.

"No friggin way!" Gippal cried, his voice sounded oddly off-pitched.

"Sure…Mr. 4 hours."

"Hey, it was the only decent thing to do, _I _nearly killed her."

Tidus murmured something that sounded Italian-ish. "Look, if you do—and I'm not saying that you do—but IF you do like her, I don't blame ya."

Gippal swallowed. "How come?"

Tidus sighed. "Well, she's…what's that word? Excrutriaextinctno, wait…exotic! Yeah, that's it. She's, well, different and she stands out. So she's hot. Very hot. No wonder why your heart's caught in your throat…."

"My heart is not..."

"Sure, buddy. Wutcha wanna do, man? Ask her out or something?

"No," Gippal said, because, truthfully, he didn't.

Tidus chuckled a bit. "Oh I get it. It's that thing where you don't want to like her."

Gippal nodded. "Yeah—and I don't. I mean, who would? That so-called exoticness could be turned into freakish in no time and besides, I heard that she…" he stopped himself because he was sounding exactly like Selina.

"Que? Que?"

"Never mind…" Gippal shifted his cell uncomfortably. "I gotta go, man. "

"Yaaa back to your sweet love," Tidus teased, emphasizing on the world 'Ya' and hung up.

Gippal sat down in a gold oriented chair. He had busted out of his room after Rikku hugged him because, well, it kinda freaked him out. And now, he was trying to gather up his thoughts.

Tidus was probably right. What was he thinking? FOUR HOURS? Rikku probably thought he was some stalker crap. And that stuff that he told Selina, "_all we need is everything she has…"_

He defended Rikku for no reason at all. Sure, Selina was being really nasty but she was ALWAYS like that. And why did he care?

Despite his well built bodywhich of course made him hotter than the hottest Abercrombie and Fitch model in the catalogGippal felt like a total wimp. The sickly pale girl who was once lying in bed, full of fever had miraculously gotten up, hugged him, and then laid back down and fell asleep. It happened so fast, and so sudden but it scared Gippal half to death.

It wasn't such a big deal, really. Just a simple hug. Not "Oh Gippal, I think I'm going to commit suicide." Just a hug. No words.

But it was enough to overwhelm Gippal. He felt a sudden longingand he felt this before—but it grew stronger…he felt a terrible ache excite his body….

What _was_ that?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"…and it's totally unfair because, well, I hugged him first…"

"Gosh, I'm so sorry Selina. But wait, maybe this isn't as bad as it seems."

Selina shifted the phone to her other ear. "What are you saying?"

"Well, I don't know—" Jessica sounded lost in thought.

"WHAT?"

"Er—it's just, did he hug Rikku back? Because if he didn't, it wouldn't mean anything."

Selina's eyes widened. She felt like she got hit with a huge _DUH!_

"That kind of makes sense…" Selina said, examining her perfectly well-done hair.

From the other end, Jessica sounded relieved. "I mean, maybe he doesn't like her at allhe's trying to be polite, that's allI mean, why else wouldn't he hug her back?"

Wow…Jessica was actually saying something reasonable…what next, Nobel Prize?

"I suppose so…" Selina did feel better, but more hatred grew inside of her.

"That bitch," Jessica said, as if reading her mind. "Don't worry, we still have our plan to get back at her."

"Yeah," Selina agreed. "I mean who does that K-mart girl think she is? Hugging _my _Gippal."

"Hey, Sel," Jessica said. "Meet me at Besaid Mall, okay?"

"Why?"

"The plan? We have to hatch it remember? I'll call Mar and Britt."

Selina raised her eyebrow. Since when was Jessica smart enough to come up with a plan?

"Look, it'll help you totally destroy Rikku," Jennifer pressed. "Really."

"Okay," It sounded pretty good. Selina wanted to see her plan, because right now that Rikku was completely destroying her mood. She didn't even feel like maxing out her American Express platinum card anymore.

She was goina downfall Rikku no matter what it takes…Besaid Mall here she comes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuna stepped into Gippal's room, closing the door quietly and setting a bowl of hot chicken soup on a nearby counter desk.

Rikku squirmed at the slight sound and sat up. "Hello."

"How're you feeling?" Yuna asked, sitting on the corner of the bed, her long ponytail-braid laying on Rikku's legs.

"Kinda dizzy…" Rikku admitted, touching her sweaty forehead. "I really need a shower."

"Gippal told me you had alcohol poisoning."

"Yeah," Rikku frowned. "But I can't seem to remember anything."

Yuna shrugged. "You probably did something when you were drunk because Gippal is acting really weird right now."

Rikku giggled. "Oh, that's probably because I hugged him."

"What?" Yuna bit her lips. "How come?"

"I don't know…" Rikku tried to smooth out her disarray of hair. "I think it was because he seemed sweet…you know, just kneeling there watching me for such a long period of time."

"He was watching you?" Color disappeared from Yuna's cheeks.

"Excessively long," Rikku said, studying the delicate patterns on the ceiling. "I wanted to sleep but he was staring at me and it…it made me nervous."

Yuna wringed her hand, desperate to figure out what was going on, but pressed onto another matter. "Where's Selina?"

Rikku pouted. "Hmmm…She locked herself in the bathroom for an hour talking on the phone, and then she went outside."

"Gippal was just on the phone with when I came by," Yuna said. "Cells…it's what everyone's using these days."

"What's so great about them anyway?" Rikku wondered. Cell phones were great to use, but why use it when you can use your home phone? She wondered to herself about this, then looked over at Yuna for a answer.

Yuna smiled. "Well it's actually not that appropriate," She paused, then leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

"WHAT?" Rikku's eyes went enormous. "How?"

"By calling the 1-900 number," Yuna stated, matter-of-factly. "They always have that number saved on their cell phones, and try to call it every so often."

Rikku burst into a fit of giggles. Boys were so _ew_

"I overhead Selina talking about it," Yuna added quickly. "So that's how I know. Don't get the wrong idea and think I've tried it or anything…"

"Let's try it!" Rikku said, excitedly.

Now Yuna was the one in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, let's pretend to be a boy and dial it," After a terrible fever, Rikku was desperate to get some humor and excitement running in her blood again.

Yuna's mouth hung a bit open. Was this…Rikku….the one that climbed trees and chased squirrels and wore fluffy outfits and grinned at everyone and hugged everyone…suggesting to dial a 1-900 number?

Rikku grinned playfully and reached for Gippal's cordless phone.

See what happens when you try to act so carefree and naive? Nothing could hold you down. Especially not _that_ kind of talk.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Hey, people! You guys are really sweet, ya know that? I loved the reviews! Sorry that I haven't been updating since… :checks update dates: WOW! Last year! Hehe well sorry I'm trying trying!

Also, we start our March Breaks earlier than public schools, and we have two weeks! Yay! Oohhh yea…I'm SOO in love with writing Squffies (SquallxYuffie) and I absolutely ADORE Cloud! (you know, from Kingdom Hearts?) I even wrote a one-shot so all ya Squffie fans go check it out and guv me a honest review, k? THNXX! D

Ok…anyone else have questions? Comments?

I love opinions so feel free to review ANYTHING whatsoever.

_:huggles:_

bubblegum-kissez (Yuuup! I changed my name AGAIN, hope ya don't mind…)


	7. Starting the Plan and Calling a Revolti

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy X-2 belongs to…(sob)…SQUARE ENIX only! Well anyway, I only own the sly and mischievous Selina, and her…'smart' friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Believe it or Not- Chapter 7: Starting the P.lan and Calling a Revolting # **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

"It smells disgustingly horribly," Selina said, sniffing her friend's pale wrist.

Jessica forehead creased as she lifted her wrist to smell it. Looking confused for a moment, she finally replied whining, "But look how pretty the name sounds, _Sparkling Waterberries_, they are said to be very delicious."

Selina just threw her a look of complete agitated ness, rolling her dark mascara eyes. "What in the world are _Waterberries_!" she asked. First things first, they were supposed to be buying a crappy brand of perfume, which was true in this case, and second of all, they were NO such thing as 'waterberries'. If Jessica was just one I.Q stupider, she would end up in the mental retardation hospital. Luckily, she had Selina around to guide her down the 'smart' path.

"I'm sticking to Chanel No.5," Selina said haughtily. "And you can give that disgusting flask of fragrance to our dear Rikku, once we have her were we want her." Her evil red eyes flashed destructively.

Jessica bit her blood red lips and put down the fragrance. Dammit. She always had to listen to Selina. Hey! Maybe she could just buy one for Rikku, then one for herself! Seriously, the perfume actually smelled quite nice. Like…like…excrement. Or at least that's what she thought the word was anyway.

"Hey, you over there," the girl called out of nowhere. She was a ungainly girl, wearing very expensive preppy clothes.

"Excuse me?" Selina's eyes were burning with anger. She had never been addressed as _you over there_ in her life, and she certainly wasn't going to let this one go. Anyway, this girl must've had some **bad** perm done to her hair, because there was too much volume to it, it was frizzy and puffy, and of course she looked like a bad-hair-day Diana Ross.

"Whatever," the girl said, giving her hair a noticeable toss, messing up her horrendous hair even more. Holding up two racks of clothing, one a pair of neon orange mini shorts, and another a pair of neon yellow mini skirt. "Which one do you think, like, looks best on me?"

"Do I know you?" Selina replied in her bitchiest voice. "Anyway, you would look like a dinosaur in either of them."

The girl rolled her eyes. "What…EVER. Just tell me which, like, looks better so I can have a great looking b-u-t-t for my boyfriend." She squealed with delight.

"What's a bute?" Jessica wondered.

Selina flashed the preppy girl her fakest smile. "I don't think it matters, your ugly zit-covered face stands out so much, how can your boyfriend notice anything else?"

The preppy girl stared at her for a moment and continued. "WHATEVER! I was only asking you a question." She stuck out her chin, "I bet you don't even, like, have a boyfriend. And anyway, MY boyfriend even gave me like, a gorgeous diamond ring."

She held her hand out like some wannabe model, showing a barely noticeable diamond ring on her finger. "It's one seventh of a quart, and the clarity is quite good." She continued, showing off.

Selina smirked and laughed at it. "Uh, where's the diamond?" she bent farther to take a glance at it. Scrunching her eyes together, she snapped at Jessica.

Jessica sighed as she took a magnifying glass out of her Gucci purse bag, handing it over to Selina, as Selina grabbed it out of her hands. Talk about bossy.

"You're right," Selina tossed her shiny black hair. "It's _beautiful_. If only it wasn't so small, sucker. You call that a ring?" Then she took out her hands and flashed all of her beautiful jewelry at the struck-eyed girl. Which the sunlight was out that time, and almost blinded the girl with the 'one seventh of a quart' ring.

The girl flushed. "Well…well…" she stuttered.

Sure. Like anyone could ever compete against HER without getting dissed? Psh, that's no one. Except…her eyes darkened. That dumb Rikku girl who stole Gippal away from her. She'll have a lot coming for her in the future, just she wait and see. Cackling to herself she paid for the nasty perfume and walked out off Shoppers Drug Mart. And that meant…she shuddered slightly as she dropped the bagged flask of perfume in her expensive Diesel bag, getting stuff from Shoppers. Hahaha!

"Whatever!" Selina snapped, throwing the prep girl's favorite word back in her face. "Let's go," she said to Jessica. When they walked passed the girl, Selina discretely stomped on the girl's new Puma's.

Take that, looser!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Get in touch with your inner erotica," read Yuna, flipping chalantly through the yellow pages and holding it up to Rikku. "Hey, why don't you try this one?"

Rikku glanced at the number. "Okay." She replied, hiding her full glee inside. It had been quite awhile since she did this, but with her friend from before, not just this crappy school she was made to come to.

"I'll be on the other end, listening," Yuna told her, picking up Gippal's other phone, at the opposite room. She smiled sheepishly, "I can't believe we're actually doing this."

_Beep…beep…beep… _

Rikku walked over to Gippal's huge Fiorte mirror. Her usually act should be to not care about how she looked but seriously, how long can a girl stand this sort of thing? And anyway, if she didn't be herself for at least a little while, she would've become…become…she couldn't even stand to think about it. She would've become what she was supposed to _act_ like! Now that would be pure monstrosity.

.

Her hair was unusually messy and laid like an octopus on top of her head. She touched her cheeks, which felt very sticky and looked extremely pale. Underneath her dark-lashed green eyes, there was a shade of black, as if she smeared mascara all over. And her lips…they were so red that they looked like they might drip blood.

Rikku gave the mirror a cheesy smile. "You look busted," she said, and kissed her reflection. She combed her hair neatly and quickly, then splattered some water on her face. Ah. Now she looked at least a little more beautiful then for revolting appearance just a moment ago.

"Rikku," Yuna whispered, on the other side of the room. "Someone's on."

"Hello?" Rikku said, quickly, putting the phone back next to her 3-hole pierced ear.

A very breathy and raspy voice replied, "How are you… darling?" It sounded like a bad Marilyn Monroe imitation.

"Great," Rikku said, cheerfully. This sounded like fun---having a conversation with Ms. Raspy Voice.

"Which credit card will you be paying with?" the raspy voice continued.

"Huh?" Uh-oh. She didn't have hers with her right now.

"American Express Platinum!" Yuna whispered to Rikku, throwing her a very shiny card. She grinned. _My Dad's._

Rikku caught it and read the number.

"Thank you" said Ms. Raspy Voice. Suddenly her voice didn't sound raspy anymore. "Are you over 21?" she asked.

"Yes," Rikku lied in her deepest, most mature voice.

"Alright, let me transfer you to one of our male members," there was a click and the line started beeping again.

Rikku glanced at Yuna, who was choking down a smile and flashed her thumbs up.

The beeping stopped and a deep, masculine voice appeared. "Welcome to Pleasure Line for Women, who am I speaking to?

"Rik---" Rikku stopped because Yuna was whispering very loudly_, FAKE NAME! FAKE NAME! USE A FAKE NAME!_ "Rik …omo---Rikomo…." Rikku glanced at the bed, "Bedsheets---"

Yuna grimaced. Oh-no.

But the guy must have misheard her. "Sakomo Bellsheé? Lovely…"

Rikku laughed in relief, "Thanks…"

"So what would you like to do?"

Rikku scratched her messy-ish blond head. "Well---" She was about to say something completely appalling when she realized she had to pretend she didn't know anything about this.

"Well, sweetheart, I'm jerking off just thinking about you…"

Rikku rose her eyebrow. "Excuse me for a sec."

Yuna stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing.

Rikku crawled over the bed and whispered, "What's jerking off?"

"It's----" Yuna's laughter hadn't disappeared. "It's---ha----when guys---" she half replied, rolling onto ground laughing like crazy.

"Oh I see," Rikku said sort of getting it, putting the phone back to her ear. "I'm very glad I'm making you do that."

"Yeah?" the voice was getting lower, and sounded very horny. Then he said something shockingly nasty, and then she burst into laughter alongside with Yuna.

After 10 more minutes of sickening gruesome things, Rikku glanced over at Yuna, who didn't even bother covering her laughter anymore.

The two girls were positively howling.

It wasn't that funny. But then again, tell me you've never laughed over something stupid.

"Are you there, my love?" the guy asked.

"Um—yeah," Rikku said. "Sorry about laughing. It's just…"

"No problem," the voice said. "Laughing is good." Then he continued on his repulsive details.

That got Yuna and Rikku started again._ Double eww!_

There was a sound of a knob turning and the two immediately stopped laughing and whipped their heads to see who it was.

Gippal came through the door, looking pretty moody. "What's so funny?"

Before Yuna could stop her, Rikku said cheerfully, "We're pretending to call the hooker line! Want to listen in?"

She hopped from the bed and handed him the cordless phone. Yuna let out a small "no!" but sadly it was way too late.

Gippal gaped at Rikku as he took the phone and put it next to his ear, listening intently to what the other person on the line had to say.

Gippal looked genuinely shocked.

This wasn't the reaction Yuna, nor Rikku had expected. She thought that Gippal was just going to be completely disgusted and hang up. He was a guy, after all. He wouldn't be interested in another guy's genitals.

But Gippal kept on listening.

"Um…" Yuna said, a bit uncomfortably. _Is Gippal gay?_

Rikku peered at him curiously. _Why isn't he laughing?_

He didn't even seem revolted. He seemed…surprised.

…?

…?

…?

…?

…?

After a few more moments of listening, Gippal finally spoke up.

"TIDUS!"

> > > > > > > > > > > >

A/N: Heya! I'm SOO sorry I took soo long to update! And school is finally over for me, it ended two days ago, and my exams were surprisingly easy! >:D Anywho, thanks ALL for your awesome reviews!

Haha and yes, I was told I was poisoning some of my reviewers mind but…PLZ don't be infected by this nasty bit >.> I just thought that it was quite funny and was sadly, influenced to write this when some of they boys in my class decided to call it for fun (utterly inappropriate and nasty), and so they each got whomped by me and hopefully they don't call it again! Hahaha but still, review please and don't flame meh! Since it's summer I can update more often!

Well cyaa! Luff,

Bubblegumkissez


End file.
